Your Guardian angel
by star-baby-tainted-raver
Summary: bella is in an abusive relationship with jake and edward is the only one there for her, he saves her from him but ends up....read to find out.....no lemons, slight OOC


**hello my lovelies, this story used to be between sonny moore and a made up character, i have converted it to be twilight style, making jake the bad guy and edward dies in the end tho, feel free to check out my other stories Xoxo lissliss**

* * *

Edward's POV

I sat in the same position just about the entire time I spoke to her.

My legs crossed, my forehead craddled sadly in my left palm, my elbow propped up on my knee as I sat on the dining room chair, alone in my house.

I was prepared for Bella's phone call - but I would've never been prepared for this.

Bella Swan and I had been friends for years now, and I had loved her for every single one. We had called each other everyday since we got each other's phone numbers. We usually spoke about what was going on with our lives, because for some reason, we never really had the opportunity to hang out anymore. But we still laughed together, told each other everything. For example, I know that Bella's all-time favourite band is the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And we never forgot each other's birthday.

But lately, Bella usually ended up crying whenever she called me. It wasn't unusual for her to cry, but I was mostly the one who needed a shoulder to cry on - not her. And it was always about her boyfriend. And even though everything she said about him was cruel and mean, she had managed to stay with him for about 2 years.

So when I walked to the phone and saw bells name blinking brightly on my Caller ID, I was prepared for whatever came my way.

But I would've never been prepared for this.

"Hey Bella," I started, crossing my legs and leaning up against the back of the dining room chair. I blinked at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hey Eddie," She didn't sound broken, but I immediately heard the horribly sad shaking leaking through her voice. I furrowed my brows and frowned in devastation.

My worry face.

"Something wrong?" It was more a plea than anything. I swallowed hard when I heard her sniffle loudly. My heart was tearing already.

I heard her suck back the tears, enough to speak. "I-It's Jake." Her voice shook even more. I began to chew on my left lip ring.

"What happened, belll?" I feared her response.

"I caught him cheating on me again. But then he said he'd make it up to me by having a little alone time. He tried to force me onto my bed, but I said no ..." I sucked sadly on my lip ring as Bella began to cry silently, but the phone against her face made it audible.

I hated to hear her cry above anything in the world. I raked my left hand through my uncombed, black hair, blinking back the blur in my eyes.

"What else did he do?" I choked back the burning quietly.

"H-He was forcing me to have sex with him, even when I was telling him to stop. Then he-- ... Oh, eddie, I can't tell you." The crying was louder now.

I dropped my shoulders with head, putting my forehead in my left palm with my elbow propped on my knee. I sucked in quickly between clenched teeth as I closed my eyes.

"No, bell, tell me everything he did." I was even kind of shocked at the sudden anger in my voice.

"I can't, eddie. I just can't."

"Why not?" I began to chew on my lip ring again when she broke out into intense sobs.

"B-Because Jake threatened to kill you if I told anybody." I bit my lip ring hard and choked back the tears that were leaking between my eyelids.

I had met Jake before - about 5 months ago. He came off as nice, so I would've never expected him to say something like that. Because I knew Bella wasn't lying.

"Bella? Bella!! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" My eyes shot open when I heard the booming male voice close in the background.

"Jake! I was just--" Her voice was cut off quickly by struggling static. I stayed quite as I thought of the worst to come.

"What the fuck did I say about talking to him!? I told you that you couldn't talk to any guys at all!!" Even within the static, I could make out their voices.

"Jake, you know I'd never leave you!" I let my vision blur again at Bella's loud, noticeable crying.

The static suddenly faded. The voices continued, but they sounded farther away.

"Bella, you know you're my girl! If you walk up and start talking to some guy, you know--"

"You talk to girls all the fucking time, Jake! Don't you dare ever tell me I can't talk to guys when you go and bang a chick every fucking night!" I laughed through my tears at her new found strength. I had never heard Bella so angry and pissed off in one turn.

"What the fuck did you just say, bitch!?"

"I, I ..."

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, you hear!? I could go over there and rip your precious friend's throat out whenever the fuck I please, so watch your fucking tongue!!"

I gripped my forehead tightly, squeezing my eyes shut and crying silently.

Then I heard a heavy thud, followed my excessive feminine cries of pain ...

... Bella.

"I swear to God, I'll take you down with your fucking friend if you talk to me like that again." I bit down on my lip ring hard.

I continued to cry silently when I heard a thud again, followed by Bella's sobbing cries for mercy.

I was then surprised by a heavy, male breathing. My eyes shot open wildly. I narrowed my eyes angrily on the tile floor.

"You lay one of your disgusting, mother fucking fingers on her again, I'll come over there and rip out your fucking spine." Even through my relentless tears and my shaking voice, I managed to tear down at the bastard. Still hearing loud, painful cries in the background, I hung up the phone.

My head still hanging, I brought the phone to my face and stared at it, feeling the tears roll down my numbing cheeks and falling quickly onto the screen on the cordless phone.

With a loud scream, I brought my hand back and quickly smashed the phone onto the floor with no remorse.

As the plastic pieces flew everywhere, I didn't hold myself back from crying loudly, from inbetween obsceneties in my shaking voice. I brought my legs tight to my chest, burrowing my head between my knees with my arms around my legs.

I couldn't believe he did this to her ... And for so many months now ...

For the next few hours, I just sat there, crying loudly into my black jeans.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

I wrapped my black winter jacket around my body, hunching my shoulders up beside my head. I felt the air of a mid-afternoon in November, swishing icicles across my face. I sat at a picnic table, which was placed on a small grass island in the middle of the scenery on the roof of the mall.

There wre wide, concrete walkways everywhere, with long or wide islands of grass. Cherry blossom trees were planted in the grass, with benches placed everywhere. It was beautiful.

That's why I wanted Bella and I to meet here. It might liven her mood abit.

I looked around desperately, my black hair hanging tufts in my face. With every passing minute, I was praying that Pat hadn't killed her last night.

"Edward!" My head shot up from staring at my knees in thought.

With a swift brush of my hand, I put my hair out of my face, to see Bella running happily towards me. Her shoulder-length, black & pink-tipped bangs and hair waltzed around and in her face, with her hazel eyes shining diamonds on the world.

I couldn't help a relieved smile twitch and form at my lips as she leaped over the concrete bordering the island. She lunged at me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Eddie! Oh, I've missed seeing you so much!" I managed to scoop her up and drop her on my lap, before bringing her back into a massive hug. I laughed nervously at the trembling in her voice.

"I've missed you too, bell, especially with all that's happening." Bella had hugged me tighter, bringing her body closer to mine.

Even though she didn't move, I suddenly felt the happiness drain out through her body. "Please, don't talk of that. This day is about you and me, okay?"

I sighed happily, breaking the hug and giving her a soft peck on the cheek. She giggled, and my heart almost melted.

"I miss having these moments, eddie. Why didn't we do this before?" Her fingers interlocked behind my neck while she sat on my lap, Bella sat back and blinked at me quizically.

I let my lips straighten out blankly as I blinked up at her. I let my expression die in sadness and guilt.

"I-I don't know. We had drifted when you started dating ..." I trailed off without saying his name. She nodded slowly in understanding.

"I think that's the reason. But why did we let it stop us?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling with a re-lit happiness.

Contagiously, I reflected it. I shrugged my shoulders, before I pulled her into a quick, massive hug.

"I don't know. But I wish we hadn't let it." I laughed cheerfully at bell's sigh of relief.

"Isabella!!"

There came that terrifingly loud male voice. I felt Bella going to turn her head. But I furrowed my brows and hugged her tighter to my chest. I glared daggers down at Jake, who was sprinting around, looking wildly for "his girl".

"Edward, what is--"

"Stay down. It's Jake," I whispered, my lips brushing gently up against her earlobe. I quickly felt her hug tight into my chest as I glared heavily down on Jake again.

I watched him bolt behind trees and come back into view. I watched him, bolt behind corners, benches, everything ... But he came back into view. I had wanted him to give up and go away.

But, even though he was behind a tree and still rather far away, I saw him jump from behind the tree and run for us, quickly

I breathed in sharply through clenched teeth, causing Sel to whimper and hug me tighter.

"You mother fucker! What the hell are you doing with my girl!?" I just continued to stare daggers at Jake until he got close enough for me to talk normally, but he wasn't yet 3 feet in front of me.

"Lay a finger on her, and you'll be one dead bastard, Jacob." I warned with a snarl. I wrapped my arms tight around Bella as I heard her whimper again.

"Stay put," I whispered affectionately into her ear. "I won't let him push you around, you got it?" I gave her a soft, almost unnoticeable peck on the ear before turning back and glaring at Jake.

I felt her nod into my shoulder, before I slowly scooped her up and set her down on the cold picnic bench.

The instant I looked down at her, Bella looked up at me. I could see the welling of tears in her eyes; of pure fear, and immense sadness. I frowned in disbelief and furrowed my brows. I was determined to see that bastard dead, for Bella's sake.

"Lets rumble, bitch." Jacob growled. By now he was walking - just walking.

He managed to tower about 9 or 10 inches above my short stature, but I didn't care. Hasn't stopped me before, it's not stopping me today.

And I'd never let it stop me from defending Bella.

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

I couldn't hear much. But it seemed that the sirens woke me up, because that was the first thing I had heard blaring.

I struggled to let my eyelids even flutter open. The first thing I saw were those bright flourescent lights, flashing by at the speed of ...

"Where's Bella!?" I shouted, throwing my torso up with support of my elbows.

I hadn't expected my new pain. It coursed sharply through my sides, soon taking over my whole body in a wave of heated pain. With the immense pulsing in my body, I collapsed back onto the quickly-moving bed.

My eyes still straining to stay open with my arms tightly clutching my stomach, I blinked at all the new faces that came into view.

Where was I? Was I dead? What happened? Where was Bella?

Slowly, I raised my paining arms. Wincing loudly in pain, I managed to catch a glimpse of my left arm. It was cut, bruised and bleeding. It hurt to bend or move, so I layed it down quickly.

Am I really dead? I watched the slits of lights flash by at the speed of ...

"No, you have to let me see him!" The voice was so distant, but I heard the worry break and spill like pores.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid he's gone." My mind blanked. Who's gone?

The voices grew fainter. "No, Edward!! He can't be dead!" With every word, the voices drifted.

B-Bella?

Just as quickly as the voices sounded, they faded back into a booming volume. The sounds blasted through my ears so suddenly, I furrowed my brows and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Miss, you're going to have to--" The male voice was cut off by excessive sobbing, followed by many words of comfort.

Isabella!

I let my eyes flutter open. The once moving, blaring flourescent lights burned into my skull, but I slowly managed to sit up.

The light made me keep my eyes shut. I felt like if I opened them, I would be burned to the core. So I slowly raised my arm, to shield the light and figure out what all the commotion was for.

But then I felt an incredible pain jolt through my arm, followed by a tugging. I cried out softly, facing the lights.

"A-A tube? What is this?" I could feel the rasp in my voice as I stared, squinting, at my right arm. It was scabbed, bruised, cut and still bleeding in some spots.

"Edward!!!" I whipped my head to my left, but not fast enough.

she threw her arms around me, gently digging her tear stained face into my chest. With the sudden weight I fell back down into a laying position. I grinned small, but happily as Bella kept me in a tight hug, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, Eddie, they said you were gone ... B-But I knew you weren't." I chuckled at the realization that those were happy sobs, that she was soaking my chest in.

"We'll give you two some time, okay?" I turned and looked up at blink at a man wearing a surgeon's gown, a puke-green mask below his chin with a tight cap of the same colour. I gave him a thankful smile before he left and closed the door.

"Bells, what happened?" Dispite the pain, I motioned for her to come closer when she blinked with red eyes at me. She shuffled closer, soon sitting in a close-by chair and resting her head on my left shoulder.

I gently rested my head on hers, smiling in pure bliss. I was prepared for anything right now.

"You and Jake were fitting on the rooftop, remember?" I nodded slowly before she continued. "Yeah, so, you fought. Dispite the fact that Jake was already making you bleed, you wouldn't let him get by you. Not once," She stopped to giggle, and the giggling was contagious. "And then at one point, when you fell, you didn't wake up at all. I was screaming, begging for you to finally get up, when a couple passing by noticed Jacob still kicking at your body and laughing. They call 9-1-1 quickly," I looked down, but only to witness sheshrugging her shoulders. "And now you're here. Safe and sound."

I laughed in amazement, my hands resting comfortably on my stomach. "That could be what you call a miracle, no?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah, I guess."

I sighed in satisfaction, raising my left arm dispite the pain. Chewing my lip ring as I bent my arm rather far, I managed to cup her chin in my shaking palm. As I moved my hand out in the open, Bella followed.

When her face was more in view, I stopped, propping my elbow on the edge of the bed. I melted at the site of her warming, yet confused smile.

"Oh, how I love your smile, Bells." My smile grew when I noticed a light twinkle like diamonds in her crystal, hazel eyes.

"Edward, you don't know how happy I am to see you alive. I don't know what I would've done if you had died." I could hear the sudden fear in her voice. I frowned and shook my head, though my smile twitched back instantly.

"Listen, Bella ..." I slowly dropped my hand from her chin, to pat down on the edge of my bed softly.

In response, she got up off her chair and sat down on my bed. But instead she was soon sprawling out on the edge as I shifted over to give her space. She rested her chin down lightly between my collarbones, staring up at me with some unknown glimner in her eyes. And I could tell it wasn't the lights.

"... Bella, I- ..." I couldn't continue. Those hazel eyes captivated me so.

She furrowed her brows in worry and frowned. "What's wrong, Eddie?" I shook my head.

I shifted up in my bed, so I was sitting up more. Seleste shimmed up with me so her chin was back between my collarbones.

I smiled widely at those shimmering eyes ...

"I will make a promise to you, right now. And I don't want you to ever forget it, you got it?" She copied my smile and nodded slowly, in confusion.

"Isabella, I can't say whether I'm going to die in the next few minutes, hours, years, decades - I can't predict the future," I couldn't help but die a little inside at her saddened facial expression. "But I do know ... That no matter what happens, I will always give my life for you," A light inside me sparked as Bella sat up with a smile.

"Because I love you, Isabella Swan."

Her shimmering eyes and her wide smile was contagious, and I could tell I was reflecting it. Clearing my throat, I began to sing one of her favourite songs ...

"I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven ..."

And with that, with the blur of the cold burning in my eyes and the shine of tears in Bella's, I bent forward and passionately crushed my lips against hers.

Slowly, I pulled away, feeling a tear rool softly down my cheek.

"I'll love you forever and ever, Bella. Don't ever forget it."

A few months later, I got in a terrible car crash while driving a carless Bella to her friend's. Before I knew it, I was rushed to the hospital.

Bella recovered fine, but me? ...

On the night of January 26th, I was non-existant. I was up, wishing my time away in a beautiful nothingness. Alone.

But the one thing that has remained with my heart and soul forever - to this very day - is the fact that I had protected Bella through the whole ordeal.

She had kept me in her arms, whispering words softly in my ear. She claimed she hadn't forgotten my promise, and that she would love me forever and ever, with my soul, heart and mind within her.

Smiling down now on the world as I watch over her as her guardian angel, I smile to myself and sing out softly ...

"I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven ..."

_when i see your smile  
tears run down my face i can't replace  
and now that i'm strong i have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
and now i know i'll find deep inside me i can be tho one_

i will never let you fall, i'll stand up with you forever  
i'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer, and nights grow shorter  
i can show you i'll be the one

i will never let you fall  
i'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

cuz your my, your my, my, my true lve, my whole heart  
please dont throw that away  
cuz im here for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa

use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and i know i'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

i will never let you fall  
i'll stand up with you forever  
i'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
